In Search of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. It does not tell the the complete storyline. Walkthrough Speak to Vanstrom Klaus in the corner of the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis, he'll tell you about the Myreque and that they need a Steel longsword, 2 Steel (short) swords, Steel mace, Steel warhammer, Steel dagger to survive. He will tell you about a boatman in Mort'ton. Once you get to the centre of Mort'ton go east until you find Cyreg Paddlehorn and talk to him. He'll be very secretive about how to find the Myreque so you'll have to choose the correct sequence of responses in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: *Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... *Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? *If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! *What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? He will agree to take you but he needs 3 planks. If you do, he'll give you directions and you can now finally board the boat. When you click on boat he'll ask for 10gp so pay him and you'll be on your way. He wont travel unless you are carrying your druid pouch (he will ask for a full pouch, but about 15 will do) and silver sickle (b) Once you get to land at The Hollows go north till you see a strange tree, climb up and mend the bridge as you walk along, ( 225 nails and 3 planks) and then climb down the other side of the bridge. Go north to the weird looking hollow tree and talk to Curpile Fyod out front, tell him you've brought the weapons and then answer some questions for him to prove your telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, requiring another 10 gp for another boat ride, but the bridge will require no rebuilding the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: *Who is the only female in the Myreque? Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumored to rule over Morytania? Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? Ivan Strom *Who is the scholar of the Myreque? Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? Cyreg Paddlehorn Head behind the huge tree and open the doors which the guy will unlock once you answer the questions. Go in and follow the tunnel, take a little east branch and click on the squeeze-past stalagmite option to find a cave filled with Myreque. Start off by talking to Veliaf Hurtz, then talk to all of the others and come back to Veliaf, it shouldn't be necessary to actually ask any questions of them, just say "Ok thanks" and talk to another one. Now give the weapons to Veliaf. A cutscene will start when Vanstrom Klaus will appear, who you now realise is a vampire and wants to finish off the Myreque. He kills two of them and then unleashes a Level 97 Skeleton Hellhound to take care of the remainders. *Kill the hound. *Gather up the loot, it's part of your reward. The dog will drop 2 Rubies and 4 Big bones. Talk to Veliaf Hurtz and ask him how you get out of there, and he'll tell you about a secret passage to Canifis, so go out and search the wall at the end of the tunnel, it will open and now climb up the ladder. *You end up climbing out of a trapdoor behind the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis, so go in and talk to the stranger where Vanstrom Klaus used to be. Reward *2 Quest points *Quick route from Canifis to Mort'ton. *600 Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, and Crafting experience. *2 uncut rubies and 4 Big bones (from the Skeletal Hellhound you killed) Trivia During this quest, Vanstrom Klause murders 2 members of the Myreque. The "murdered" members stand in the same spot after the murdering cutscene, and stay there until you move bases in the quest "In Aid of the Myreque". You cannot talk to the murdered members. After completing the quest, Vanstrom Klause can be seen in his chair until you talk to him. Category:Quests